


You've Become My Clarity

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles for KuroFay, inspired by the Five Sentence Fic Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Become My Clarity

**Dusk / Temple / Sacrilege**

 

Fay finds Kurogane in the garden of the castle, Ginryuu hooked at his side – he isn’t so surprised to see it, perhaps, or at the very least he doesn’t question it, and when their eyes meet, they find that no words are necessary.  The night has bled away from sunset to dusk to this darkness and Fay’s thankful for it, at least a little, because it means he doesn’t have to worry about appearances or finding a bright side to it all.

 

Kurogane must sense his thoughts because he looks at him for a long moment, saying nothing, and when Fay looks up at him in turn, he knows he’s understood – and speaking at this time almost seems wrong, almost seems like a crime.  But they’ve understood each other without words many times before, sometimes based on necessity and others because Kurogane just didn’t feel like talking.

 

Fay reaches out and takes his hand – it’s cool and metallic in a way he should have expected and he shivers, but shakes his head when Kurogane looks as if he’s going to pull his hand back and replace it with the other. 

 

“I don’t…” Fay begins and then seems to think better of it, shaking his head. 

 

Kurogane looks at him for a long moment and then looks away, muttering, “We’ll finish it.”

 

Fay nods his head, and leans up to kiss him – first his temple, then his cheek, and then finally his mouth, and Kurogane cants down to kiss him in turn, soft and almost uncertain, but this, at least, Fay can be certain of. 

 

 

\---

 

 

**Bites / Scar / Pulse**

 

Kurogane catches Fay’s hand gently in his own, lifts it up, and kisses at each finger, lingering on each feather-thin scar jagged into the surface of his skin – and Fay feels his pulse ignite, looking at him in silence.  After a moment, Kurogane drops the hand and looks away, blushing, and Fay can’t help but smile as he watches the pulse in his neck quiver for half a second once Fay moves in closer, smiling as he presses his cheek against his, nuzzling a little, curling his arms around his neck and holding him close, his fingers just barely touching at the base of his neck, where he knew began Kurogane’s own scars. 

 

They move, unhurried, Fay pushing Kurogane down so Kurogane sprawls out on his back, Fay climbing up on top of him and kissing him before he can make a sound, pressing his hands against the line between mechanical arm and shoulder, knowing where the difference rested simply in the chill of the metal against his fingertips only –

 

Kurogane’s body coiled and scarred from years of fighting, just as metal and unrelenting as that arm – his fingers trace the even scars across his shoulder, where arm was cut without hesitation, that bite of steel against skin. 

 

He whispers out words into the kiss and Kurogane’s hushed responses are almost lost between them, but Fay smiles all the same, working him out of his clothes, touching him, tracing each scar and biting down softly at his lip, memorizing the curves and shadows of his body. 

 

When he does pull back, Kurogane smiles at him, small and hesitant and infinitely dear – and Fay closes his eyes as Kurogane’s fingers curl around Fay’s hand, bring it to his lips again and this time takes greater care, greater time to kiss each scar on each fingertip.

 

 

\---

 

 

**Flowers / Harmony / Adore**

 

Fay never expects too much romance from Kurogane.  It isn’t that Kurogane outright dislikes it, Fay thinks, it’s only that, even now, Kurogane is shy. 

 

Fay likes to tease him for it, and it’s always with a warm smile and a strange little flip in his stomach that, usually, Kurogane somehow takes the warm-hearted teasing for some kind of complaint about his relationship abilities.   Fay thinks it only makes Kurogane cuter (which only makes him shyer about it, in turn).

 

Today, Kurogane has the saddest little bunch of flowers clutched in his mechanical hand, thrust out to Fay’s inspection.  Even now, Kurogane looks away, his entire face burning red and his jaw set in a grim expression, as if expecting Fay will laugh in his face.

 

(And he kind of does, but it’s a soft, adoring laughter.) 

 

These flowers are the result of yet another teasing: Fay sighing out dramatically that Kurogane never even brings him flowers anymore (“what the hell do you mean ‘anymore’?”) and now he’s presented with, well, more like weeds than anything else – he sees a dandelion in there.

 

But he reaches out his hand with a happy little laugh, covering his hand over the clenched fist, the other reaching to take the flowers from him – he’s still laughing even as he brushes his hand up over Kurogane’s arm and curls it around the back of his neck, smiling up at him and leaning up, kissing him gently. 

 

“You’re cute,” Fay whispers against his mouth as he pulls back, grinning now, and he gets the reaction he wants: that brief moment of perfect peace and harmony ruined as Kurogane trips over his words, torn between shouting or sputtering or denial – and just proving to Fay how utterly and completely he adores this man, who gives him flowers and yet somehow still thinks he isn’t cute. 

 

 

\---

 

 

**Magic / Desserts / Family**

 

In what Kurogane can only assume is motivated by cruelty, Fay sends him out to go buy some milk, because they’re out and he wants to make a dessert pudding for Syaoran’s approaching birthday. 

 

The very idea of eating something not only sweet, but made of milk, kind of makes him want to roll over and play dead for a while (and he catches that terminology far too late – damn it, Fay’s been making too many dog jokes lately).  He’s thoroughly grossed out as he enters the tiny grocery store of the world they’ve come to and there’s an entire shelf of a refrigeration unit devoted to milk products.

 

It’s, maybe, almost worth it when he returns half an hour later with a jug of milk in his hand and looking properly scandalized, because Mokona hops onto his shoulder and chirps out some bright thank you that that he might begrudgingly accept with a grunt and Syaoran tells him again that he didn’t mind going to do so next time if Kurogane hadn’t insisted (and he did insist, the kid needed to rest more often). 

 

He sets the milk down next to Fay, who smiles at him warmly.  He places his hand against his arm is a deceptively simple gesture, but betrays just how much Fay cares for him, which never fails to make him feel embarrassed in turn.  That something so damn simple could betray just how infinitely dear he is to the guy is a little more than he can handle without blushing.

 

(Not that he shouldn’t be appreciated, because milk is pretty damn disgusting.)


End file.
